Sipn off of TOME
by Clockworker
Summary: What if Alpha wasn't the one who got the forbidden power and there was two other characters that were part of his group? See what happens and find out what may be really different.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first off let me say that if you never heard of T.O.M.E. please check it out on YouTube. It's an awesome show. Next if you know the show, Alpha will not be the protagonist in this story but a new character named Rotsen shall be. Please no hate and check out my other stories. Now, on with the story!**

** -Live, Love Fight!**

* * *

A loading screen appears and the world soon generates. The area loads up with the sound of calm music and soon a female voice starts to speak. "You have stepped into the virtual universe known as the Terrain of magical expertise. Within this expansive interactive world," soon the body of Rotsen is being generated as well "players of all ages, gender and race from across the world unite together as a single community of social networking and gaming with an unprecedented level of customization, you can create a personal avatar character to interact with friends and battle foes, and our unparalleled and renowned system dictates your thoughts and actions instantly to create an in creditable realistic sense life making it the most popular game title of the world today, let you unlimited adventure begin." (**A/N: Forgot to mention, the story takes place in the year 2020 and video RPG MMO, his class is Fighter and his power is Darkness.)**

As she finished Rotsen's body then fly's to the virtual landscape and lands in a mountain terrain. Rotsen then stands up and looks around to his surroundings and himself. He had the standard face of a human with pale skin that had somewhat of a tan, his hair was dark black and messy. His eyes were the same color but had a tint of red that borders his dark eyes. His clothing was a dark gray shirt; he had a small and thin black leather robe that didn't go past his waist. His pants were thick dark leather. His shoes were standard leather shoes and the only non-human trait was that he had black leathery wings that were almost as long as his arms and a black wolf tail and sharp canines.

He smiles at his surroundings and thought 'wonder where the others are?' He then senses someone but before he could turn to see who it was the, someone's voice said "Well it's about time."

Rotsen could recognize that smug voice from anywhere. He smiles and sees one of his friends, Kirbopher. He was a small greenish imp that wore a leather berlack sack that was trying to hide his head of dark brown hair but was failing. He had brown eyes and his cloths looked to belong to a hobo, minus the gloves, patches and smell. His class; swordsman and his power; enchanted sword.

Kirbopher then smiles and pulls his sword out from its green sheath. He leaps at Rotsen with a crazed look and screams to match. He tries to slash him but fails. Rotsen leaps back and goes into a fighting stance. He then smiles and said "You know, I'm still trying to rape my head around it,"

"What do- what do you mean," asked Kirbopher, he was confused and was in his battle stance "what- what are you talking about?"

"About how you find screaming at the top of your lungs to be an effective opening attack."

"What the-," He was pissed "Don't tell me how to play my game!"

He then runs to Rotsen and slashes. He quickly blocks with a dark energy shield and sends him flying a few feet away with said shield. When he lands Rotsen throws the shield at him and Kirbopher redirects the shield into a nearby hill. It explodes and he then sends small sonic booms from his sword as an attack. Rotsen leaps over them and jumps in front of Kirbopher. He's surprised and tries to slash him to pieces. He fails and didn't see him jump over him. He looks around for Rotsen but was then punched in the back by the one he was looking for. It was a critical hit and sends him flying into the air.

When he hit the ground white letters above him appear and said "LOSE!" Once Rotsen was done smiling at Kirbopher's defeat he said "So, you want to meet up with the guys?"

He sighs and raises a thumbs up and said "Sure."

When Rotsen went over to help him up Alpha suddenly appeared from the same spot Rotsen stood when he entered the world and said "what I'd miss?" Alpha's class was fighter like Rotsen but his power was mythology, almost the opposite of shadows in the game. Alpha was like a human but had red hair that was wild; he had blue eyes with some weird marking going across them. He had small angel wings and had a dark blue shirt that was baggy but didn't go past his belt. He had a circular symbol on it and his pants were in the same shade of blue.

Rotsen shrugged and said "Probably the hundredth time I've beaten Kir," that was Kirbopher's nickname since his was a bit long.

He grumbles and said "Let's just go meet the others."

The scene changes to another part of the mountain terrain area. The area was filled with other players. The area was called Lavendera. It is the western regain of TOME, built for the specific purpose of combat between players. We turn our attention to two particular players standing away from the crowd.

One of them was a player named Flamegirl. Her class: spell caster, power; fire. She was also human but her skin was a bit orange. She wore somewhat of a naughty devil costume but he didn't reveal anything except for her arms, lower stomach, knee caps and a small reveal to her midriff. She wore a big red bandana around her neck and a headband with a symbol for fire. Her eyes were green and she too had black leathery wings, though they were smaller than Rotsen and is cutter. Her hair was a light red/orange.

The other was also a player named Gamecrazed. His class; morphological, power; shadow. He looked to be a shadowy figure. His skin was dark purple, he had gray eyes and it seemed he didn't have legs. Where his legs and feet were to be was a snake like tail, it didn't have scales. It was dark purple like the rest of him. What was even weirder was that he had a red circle with an A, another circle on his chest that was blue and had a B, two shoulder buttons with L and R on his shoulders and an arrow pad bellows the B. He had a board expression when Flamegirl talked.

"I'm a little uneasy about this," she said with some worry in her voice "I'm not gona lie." Gamecrazed sighed and said "Hhmm."

"I mean like, how many times have we this? How many times have we had the exact… same… results?" She said the last part with an annoyed tone.

He responded again with "Hm." They were silent until Flamegirl started to joke and said "So, how are the wife and kids?"

"You're mistaken." Was all he said in his mono tone voice.

"I…I know, it was a joke."

"You're mistaken about our effort." He said while crossing his arms. She sighs and said "We'll see, whenever century he decides to show up."

That's when a new voice appears and says "Hark! The age you speaketh of has come! Above thine heads cometh come the return of…" They both looked up the boulder they were standing behind and say one of their friends. "Nylocke! Dragon of the cold steel!"

It was their friend Nylocke, he too was a player. A is a major medieval role player. His character was a dragon humanoid with scaly skin and green armor. The only patches of skin that showed were his arms, calves and hands. He had red eyes and orange hair that was somewhat neat. He had a giant ice sword and cape. His class: swordsman, power; Ice.

As he said his introduction he was raising his massive sword and when finished he jumped of the bolder say "Whoosh!"

He lands in front of the two with a smile and Flamegirl said "Alright, I think Rotsen and Alpha are on their way so we should be set in a few minutes."

"There here." Said Gamecrazed in his mono toned voice. "Excellent!" ranged Nylocke.

They then saw Rotsen, Alpha and Kirbopher walking towards them. They soon heard Kirbopher say "I let you," and Rotsen saying "Hu-Huh," "I let you have it," "Okay," "I did!" "Okay."

Flamegirl greeted them saying "Yo." Nylocke's was a bit longer "Greeting sir Rotsen of the dark bellows of hell and as to you sir Alpha of the Roman numeral's and good marrow to you young squire Kirbofer."

Kir then had his arms crossed and said "It's Kirbopher. S'like Kristopher except curviet."

"So it is! Forgive me for I…" He then leaps up to do another intro and yelled "Nylocke, dragon of mispronunciation..." he then gets back on the ground and said "shall rectify thy situation."

Kir then mumbles something about role-players being stupid and then Alpha said "What's the plan?"

"Fear not, ye of the gods' heritage," Nylocke said "I have received word from our partners in justice. We are to gather at the arranged meeting place of our destiny when the big hand strikes…" He then paused for dramatic effect and started to raise his fingers "Not one or two but three!"

"How many we got?" Rotsen asked to Flamegirl "A few, hopefully all of which will show up or we've all gonna die again."

Kirbopher toke this opportunity for a smart ass remark and said "Seriously? You're gonna be the shooting gallery for the hackers for what, the 6th time?"

"Lucky seven."

Gamecrazed stepped in spoke in his mono toned voice "We're going to stop them this time."

"Well good luck, I'm gonna go play the _fun _freakin' part of the game."

Nylocke then put his fist to his hips "Your response is respected, squire."

"I'm not a squire!"

"For I…" queue dramatic effect "Nylocke, dragon of mutual forgiveness… allows warriors of all shapes and sizes to journey down their own path of happiness."

"It's cool," said Alpha putting a hand behind his head "don't worry about it."

"Fantastic. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the woods beatin' down chumps." He said while walking away.

"You do that." Said Flamegirl enjoying the moment of him leaving.

"I will!" he yelled back.

"I'll come hang in a little while." Said Alpha to Kir.

"What say ye sir Alpha and sir Rotsen? Shalln't thy join our marry band of ragtags in our efforts to best the hacker threat that plagues our land?"

Rotsen chuckled "I don't know, I got to think about it for a bit."

Alpha put his arms to a thinking position "Uh… y-yeah I'm thinkin' about it. I mean I'm not 100% sure, but like I'm…Leaning more on the side of yes."

"A just response, sirs Alpha and Rotsen." Nylocke said grabbing his massive sword "Come Sir Gamecrazed, we shall forge ahead to the place of destination to greet out brothers and sisters in arms," HE puts his sword away and turns to Flamegirl "Fair lady Flamegirl, look after Sirs Alpha and Rotsen in the meantime… but do not use your womanly wiles to sway their decision."

"I'm good Nylocke, Really," She said trying to calm him down.

"Don't thy get fresh now."

"Okay. Goodbye."

He then turns and runs to said destination but says "Whoosh!" before he leaves.

Gamecrazed then looked to Alpha and Rotsen "Any help would be appreciated. Please think it over. Thank you." He then dips into the shadow and disappears.

Once he left Rotsen spoke up "You have wired friends, Flamegirl."

"Yup."

"I like your weird friends." Said Alpha putting his arms behind his head.

"Let's go to the woods," was her response "I'm sure Kirb's probably starving for attention." The three then heads for the woods, not knowing what is happing back near Nylocke's location.

**A/N: leave a review or comment on what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile near the outskirts of Lavendera, explosions could be heard and pillars of rock falling to the sounds of laughter. Four players came to the scene but exploded with the pillars as well. When the smoke cleared a bipedal raccoon laughs his head off.

The raccoon was none other than Rockoon; a player of TOME and a hacker. His class; Animalistic. Power; Explosives. He was a humanoid raccoon. He had brown fur and long black claws.

He continued to laugh and yelled "I blew them! I blew them all up! Oh darn me to heck!"

A green blob then appeared next to him and formed a man. The green blob was Doubling; a fellow player and hacker. His class; Morphalsim. Power; morphing slime.

He morphed next to his friend and said in sarcastic voice "You sure fucking did."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa man! Hold up!" He said to his pal "I happen to take offence to that kind of language." He said calmly but then said in a wired red neck accent "I should wipe your mouth with soap yes I should!"

"Fucking great," He said annoyed "You're a good little Christen boy as always whiskers."

"Man I an't got no whiskers!" he started to argue.

"Let's get back to business and find this fucking thing and get paid already."

Rockoon started up a little jig and sang "Your bank checks empty and you need cash now! So let's find that thingy and," he stopped singing and asked "what are we looking for again?"

"The fuck should I know. The only thing the guy said that it was forbidden power."

"Then let's find the thing before anyone else does! I want some of it, he won't notice!" He said, imagining the power his bombs would have.

"Whatever." Was all he said as he morphed into a ball and rolled in one random direction he and Rockoon haven't checked.

…

Meanwhile back in the forest Alpha, Flamegirl and Rotsen had a campfire made. They tried looking for Kirbopher and gave up after the ten minute mark.

They sat in silence until Flamegirl asked the two "So you're both going to help or what?"

Rotsen put some thought into this and said "Maybe. I want to see how you guys handle it first." He was always the kind of person who put strategy into fights.

Alpha thought about too and said "Maybe. I just don't know."

Flamegirl sighed at their responses and said "look guys. We need you both to stop the hackers. We need fire power and all we have are four others and a newbie that joined a few days ago."

Alpha was the first to say "Alright, I'll help." The two then looked over to Rotsen for his response.

He looked at the two and said "I don't know. This isn't really my fight and I don't know if I'm ready to take on these guys."

Alpha pat him on the back "Dude, it's alright. I don't think I'm ready either. I just kinda want the others to like me."

Flamegirl stepped into this "What? Come on, you don't need to prove anything. You're awesome at the game."

Rotsen pretend to throw up at the little heart to heart kindness. She shot him a look to stop and said "You _both _are good at this game."

The two were going to say something but were interrupted by an imp being burned alive. It was Kirbopher and as he jumped form the fire and said "Who the hell puts a campfire here?!"

Alpha and Rotsen flinched at the sudden outburst as Flamegirl said "You have trouble stomping chumps?"

"No!" he yelled back angrily. He quickly simmered down when five other plays came from the same path he was and said "yes."

Flamegirl eyes the one leading the pack and said "I'm sorry about my friend and I'm sure he deserves every pounding your about to give him,"

"Thanks." he said sarcastically.

"But we must interject," Rotsen decided to join in "Besides, only scrubs fight without setting up a grid first."

"You really think you can take us?" the little pack leader asked. His character looked like a rejected wizard of Oz.

Rotsen pretend to think about and said "Four against five. No big difference in numbers but an even bigger one in skill. I like these odds."

He looked over to Flamegirl, a sign to turn on the grid. She turns it on and the sounds of graphic chips changing filled the air and a robotic voice saying "Battle on."

Kirbopher attacks first at a guy in the back. Flamegirl trialed him and got an ice user before she could attack him. Alpha charged the front at the rejected wizard and Rotsen fallowed behind him and fought the two on his left.

Kirbopher sliced and stabbed the shrouded player. He dodged but fell into Kir's trap. He launched some wind strikes that threw him off balance. He charged and screamed his battle cry before slicing the guy in half.

Rotsen kept blocking the attacks he was getting from the two fighters with his shields. When he pushed one back he attacked the one that was close and hit him with the famous Ares Fist that defeated Kirbopher. The words 'Critical' flashed above him and changed into the word 'Lose' and he disappeared.

Rotsen quickly looked over to the other fighter he pushed away and saw he was launching a range attack at Kirbopher. The idiot was just standing there, boasting about how he toke down the last guy to another enemy that was busy with Flamegirl. Rotsen swore under his breath and launched himself into the blast.

He flew a few feet away from the battle. He wasn't dead but he was close. He heard the pack leader say "Leave him; he's barely worth the Exp."

What was wired after that was Rotsen character wasn't getting up as it should and instead of the seeing the battle grid he was seeing row and rows of ones and zeros. He felt like he was floating and that's when a door appeared in front of him. He walked in and heard it creak shut behind him.

He looked around his surroundings, if there were any. The room was completely white and empty. The only thing in it was a ball of static with wired symbols on it. The thing was chain and locked up.

He walked towards and it and heard an emotionless voice say "Hello."

He jumped a bit back and said "Uh, hi?"

The voice spoke again "You wish to help your friends?"

Rotsen was getting confused and said "Uh yea?"

"Though you're unsure. The power you need to save your friends can be useful but will enhance the darkness of you." The voice said as if it was a riddle.

Rotsen was getting tired of this and said "So what? I want to help them but I don't have the power do help those jerks, and probably not enough to beat the hackers."

There was silence until it said "Then let me in."

"Let you in?" Was the final words he said as he felt piercing pain. Both in game and IRL (for you nongamers, it means In Real Life). He was didn't know what happened the next few minutes. All he sawn, on screen and in his head were flashes of a horrible monster.

…

Meanwhile Alpha, Kirbopher and Flamegirl just finished off the group of players. Kirbopher was still boasting about how he toke them down until Rotsen appeared behind him.

"The fuck dude. Don't do that!" he yelled angrily.

"I've decided. I'll help." Rotsen said coldly to him and the others.

Kirbopher didn't know how to respond to the cold attitude and how his character's hair changed. Normally it's pushed away to the left side but now it was covering his left eye. He said "Uh alright man."

As he said that Rotsen walked past him and the other two staring at him weirdly. He ignored them and said "Come on. I think they're going to need more help than we thought."

…

On the other side of Lavendera; Nylocke was giving a speech to the gamers that came to help. It consisted of 6 other players.

Nylocke stood in front of them next to Gamecrazed and said "Fellow warriors! Lend me thy ears. I ask thy today to not just fight these hateful hackers but to stop them from crushing the fun we all so cherish in the land of TOME. So what say ye now? Will thy help to save this noble land?!"

The six cheered at the end of his speech. As they were cheering the laughter of Rockoon could be heard. Gamecrazed attacked fast; he pulled Nylocke to him and disappeared into the shadows.

As he did so another player from the six fallowed them and hid behind the same rock they did. The three watched as bombs fell on the other five and blew them up. The words 'Lose!' appeared above five smoke clouds.

Nylocke and Gamecrazed didn't notice the girl behind them as they watched Rockoon and Doubling appear from the smoke. Rockoon was still laughing his head off as he yelled "Yea, take that mother scratchers!"

Doubling sighed in disappointment and said "Really, mother scratchers?"

"Ye-yeah, you wish you thought 'a it… You mad?"

"No… just… freakin' ashamed... That I know you."

Nylocke looked to Gamecrazed and asked "What shall we do now? We lost all thy men."

He wasn't able to say anything for the player behind the two said "We wait for the other three you mentioned to come."

Nylocke was about to scream like a little girl but Gamecrazed stopped him by covering his mouth.

Nylocke held back his scream and said "Apologizes, for I." He jumped up again and silently yelled "Nylocke, master of conspicuous hiding!" Rockoon turned to their direction. Thinking he heard something but shrugged it off.

When Nylocke landed he continued "Am sorry for my almost sudden outburst. But may the tell thy name?"

She nodded and said "Names Myidra."

Myidra is a female player that sided with the group. Her class; fighter. Power; Divine combat. Her character design had long messy blonde hair that covered her left azure colored eye. Her weapons are two melee weapons; one shaped of an angel wing as the other was shape of a leather wing and a bow she can summon for a range attack. Her armor from the waist up was purple cloths but over it was chest plate that had a crest moon, rising onto the horizon. Below was the extension of the chest plate in a V shape. She had light blue pants and poking behind it was a devil tail. Her feet were covered in toe less sandals with small blue wings.

Gamecrazed nodded and said "Good to know someone survived."

Nylocke nodded his head in agreement and said "Indeed but I must rush in and face all odds and make any sacrifice to quench my thirst for justice... Or Bust!"

He jumped from behind the rock before Gamecrazed or Myidra could stop him. He then launched towards the two hackers and yelled "Whoosh!"

As he landed behind him he didn't realize Alpha, Flamegirl and Rotsen were facing them. Alpha was in front of the two and said "You're surrounded."

Doubling went into a defensive position and asked "Surrounded by what? A bunch of fucking kids?"

"Not exactly." Rotsen said as he stepped forward.

Rockoon started to laugh his head at him. When he calmed down he said "…Man you funny."

Gamecrazed and Myidra were next to Nylocke now. Gamecrazed broke the silence as he said "I think we should step back."

"In deed so." Nylocke said looking a bit disappointed. Myidra seemed disappointed too and said "Fine."

"You alright?" Alpha asked Rotsen seeing how confident and cold he was acting.

"Suckers just do'know!" Rockoon stated "You don't know who you dealing with emo freak!"

"Do it then." Rotsen said coldly, narrowing his only visible eye.

"Woo, big man." Said Doubling sarcastically.

Rockoon hooted and said "Fun times again."

Rotsen smiled as he turned on the battle grid. The grid surrounded everyone. He smiled as the robotic voice said "Battle on."

After the robotic voice Rockoon said "Don't worry, blowin' up is good for ya!"

As he said that Doubling transformed into a ball and disappeared out of sight. Rockoon then toke out two bombs and threw them at Rotsen. The bombs exploded but he was gone. Rockoon was confused until he appeared right in front of him and kicked him back.

He smiled as he did so. He used one of his moves called Hade's Helm. It allowed him to teleport in front of enemies. He threw an energy shield behind himself, knowing Doubling was behind him. He splits into two and quickly morphed back into a human shape but then changed into a more muscular version and pounded his fist together. When he finished he said "Kid gloves off dick wade."

He attempts to jab him but Rotsen stopped it with Ares Fist. Doubling was confused on what was going on and saw the evil smile on Rotsen face. He then put pressure on the fist and made it explode. As he did this he noticed something under him. He jumped back as Rockoon jumped out of his burrow to attack him.

As Rotsen was in the air he threw three of the energy shield at Rockoon. All three hit him and launched him a few feet back. As he landed he said coldly "You're going to stop this nonsense right now."

That ticked off Rockoon. He got up and said "I am not going to listen to no," he started to then speak like a British accent "dark-laid mother-scratcher when I'm having a grand old time," He then stopped with the accent "Blowing things up!"

He laughed some more before he pulled out more bombs and while chanting "Bomb time, bomb time, bomb time!"

He threw six bombs at Rotsen. He didn't move as the same static sphere and symbols surrounded him. The bombs exploded and didn't leave a scratch on him. That just made Rockoon angry. He attacked him head on and but bounced off the static. He was holding on to his knee; it was the only thing that made contact to the sphere.

He was winning about the pain. He kept going for a few seconds until Doubling said "What's your problem?"

"Man that hurt! I mean really it did!"

"Wimp." As he said that he launched a shower of fist at Rotsen. They just splattered on him and disappeared. Doubling sighed and said "Great, now I'm a string bean."

He stretched forward to Rotsen, ignoring Rockoon saying "Man don't do it! I love ya man."

When his fingers got a hold of the sphere he let go imminently and said "Oh shit man, what was that!?"

"Man I told! Why you got to be so stupid!?" Was all Rockoon answered to him.

"Turn that thing off, man." Doubling demanded.

Rotsen smiled as the sphere disappeared. When it was completely gone he twitched his head to the left to fix the hair coving his eye and said "Alpha, Myidra. Care to join in?"

Alpha jumped in and kicks Doubling from behind and said "Don't need to ask me twice."

Myidra got close to Rockoon and hit him with her move Devil's whip. She twirled around sharply and as her tail hit Rockoon it made a satisfying THWAK!

The words "Critical" appeared over the two hackers. When they got up Doubling said "Uh, fuck this shit. I'm out of here!" As he finished saying that he disappeared into a ball of slime.

As he was gone the three of us looked over to Rockoon. They saw how scared he really was and said "Uh, gotta go!"

He attempted to run away but was suddenly cut in half. As his body was hovering in the air he said "I don't like this."

When his body hit the ground his body turned into a small ball of smoke with the words "Lose!" over it.

We all look over to the side and saw Kirbopher; putting his sword back in its sheath and said "Hay guys, what I miss?"

After a few seconds of realizing Kirbopher was the one who finished off Rockoon, Alpha walked over to him and said "Good to see you man."

He then put his arms behind his head and said "I know, good thing I came back or you couldn't have gotten rid of that one rat."

Flamegirl laughed a bit and said "Oh really? Just so you know Rotsen, Alpha and Myidra here toke down the hackers."

Rotsen chuckled to himself as he watched the two starting to argue. He had his arms crossed; enjoying the show when he noticed Myidra was standing next to him and said "They're wired aren't they?"

He chuckled and said "That's why I like them."

Myidra nodded and asked "I heard from Gamecrazed that you weren't sure in staying."

He shrugged and said "If you and Alpha are still in this group then we can easily take down these hackers."

Myidra smiled and said "Good thing I ain't going anywhere."

Rotsen smiled one last time before deciding to be an ass and said "Hay Kir, when did you get here?"

He noticed him and since he was arguing with Flamegirl; he wouldn't be the pleasant. He yelled back "I've been here the entire time!"

Rotsen smiled slyly and said "I would have noticed if you were."

That pushed him far off. He did his battle cry as he launched at. Rotsen kept my sly smile as jumped strait for Kirbopher.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally back with this update! It's probably going to be the longest chapter I will probably make. I'm trying a new style of writing if you think its good. and please do leave a review on what you think of the series. And as a promise I made in the last book I must keep to it.**

** Review:**

** Guest; More!**

**And so I will, I'm currently writing the fourth chapter and will be up later. And before I let you read on; HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

** -Live, Love, Fight **

* * *

Day 3

August 16, 2014

The past week was nothing but training a pity jobs. I breezed through their so called training and completed the missions in minutes. Probably because it was just kill orders men and this type of monster they were creating/leading and save these demigods.

Honestly it was boring as hell. That was until I finished the latest mission. Trina and I were outside the airport away from any praying eyes and ears. I was on the phone with Gayle on the other line.

"So how was the mission in Tokyo?" she asked.

"Oh I'd say 99.99% complete." I honestly let a Cyclops go. It was just a child and I couldn't kill it. Call me a softy and I will send you strait to Tarturas myself.

"Good, now I need you and Miss. Florin to come back to HQ. Our mortal and godly funders are coming for a meeting-"

"Oh they must really hate us." I said cutting her off. I mean really, we go through mortal soldiers and standard weaponry like copy paper.

"They do so I need Miss. Florin to stay at HQ as security; I had to send the other demigods out, just in case something happens. And you to stay in your room."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" I started to joke.

"Christ, just stay in your room."

"And if I don't you'll send that guy to make me? What was his name again, Johnny Doesn't-exist?"

I heard her sigh in frustration and asked "What do you want?"

"First get the girl a new gun."

Trina started to cut in "But I already got one and a knife."

"Get that bitch a cannon, bitches love cannons." I said while dodging Trina's attempts to stab me.

"What else?"

A devil smile spread on my face "I want a 78" plasma screen TV."

I heard silence on the other end and Trina stopped her attempts of murder to try a process what she just heard.

"With Netflix." I said a continued part of my last request.

That's when I heard Gayle on the other end again "Do you want 3-D with it?"

I started to get angry and said "No that's a fucking gimmick and everyone knows that."

That was the end of our conversation cause one she hanged up on me and out flight was here already. It was several hours until we made it back to HQ and was told to go to my room with the TV already installed.

Before I went down I asked Walter on who was coming. He kept his simple old face and said "We have four mortal men that I can't bother to remember their names or company's they have. As for gods we have Hermes and Set."

"Isn't Set not trusted by the other Egyptian gods?" I asked him a bit confused.

"He was until 2 years ago. He is now trusted and is in charge of their funding to us."

I thanked him and headed by down stairs. Not knowing what was happening a few minutes after the funders came.

…

(**A/N: Nestor is telling these parts so there will be comments in here made by himself**)

Outside were two guys walking down a rode that led to the HQ. On the left was a man in a white suit and yellow tie. He had black shoes and long white hair and pale face. He had a clean face that showed no scars and he had on white gloves.

To his left was a man in a sort of punk rock police uniform. The color was a mix of black and blue. He had longish black hair and a police cap that now had the symbol for order. He had black leather shoes and tanned skin. He had scars and facial piercings. He had a missed matched eye color; one was blue while the other was green. He had his hands in his pockets and had black gloves.

They were having a conversation. The punk, is what I like to call him was really doing the talking. "I mean really, were having sex and the whore starts to hocked up on heroine." He had a Brooklyn accent "I mean really, who dose that?"

The other guys sighed and said "I don't want to talk about my girlfriend with you, brother."

His brother kept on going and to keep it clean I will not repeat what he said. Just know when he finished his brother got bit irritated and said "Brother, think of mother."

That shut him up for a few seconds and plainly said "I ain't jerking off."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. They were soon met by a yellow American school bus that cached up with them. It was a matter of seconds until the mortal guards asked "Halt, this is restricted area."

The punk brother toke his hands out of his pockets and said "But were giving these furan students a tour around England."

"Where they from?" asked another guard.

The brother snapped his fingers and the windows opened to reveal over two dozen guns of every kind pointing at them and said "Texas."

That's when the guns shot the four guards dead. When the body's collapse the brother pulled out two sub machine guns and out of the windows and said "All bitches off the bus, double time!" he readjusted the two guns he had and continued "I got a class assignment for ya."

…

A minute before the guards were shot dead, Gayle was in the meeting room with four mortal billionaires, Hermes in a suit and Set with a dark red suit. Gayle had her normal business suit and said "So what seems to be the problem?"

A bolding mortal man started "First there was one bill that was for some goats and was labeled under 'entertainment'. The note under it was I trying to paint it red but there's probably not going to be enough of these meat bags."

"So that's why I found my grandfather's car covered in goats blood crashed into a Dairy Queen." Gayle said with a board expression.

"And about that Dairy Queen." Started another mortal but was then cut off by Hermes "But first we have completes from a few 'people'."

He cleared his throat and said "There's desertion to public property," Oh ya, I destroyed one of the god's temples back in Greece when I had to get rid of a lot of Weevils. "Multiple pedestrians killed." So what, O Jay Simpson in this universe did that to and got a fucking Oscar for it. "And the sexual harassment." Alright. One; I was joking and I didn't do anything physically. And two; I'm not apologizing.

Gayle just rolled her eyes. When the Hermes finished, Set was about to say something when the building started to shake. The mortal men were starting to panic but Gayle kept calm and said "Don't worry; we still have the emergency helicopter."

That's when they heard an explosion above them and a mortal billionaire asked what it was. Gayle kept calm and said "That would be said helicopter being blown up."

The mortals were starting to panic again until Gayle's phone rang. She pushed a button for loud speaker and one of the guards answered. He sounded scared and said "P-please do not panic. It w-will all be o-o-ov,"

That's when the voice of the punk brother could be heard and said "Read the fucking scrip!"

"Over. You better be scared you b-b-bitch. I'm g-g-gona skull f-f-fuck you and, and."

"Finish it." The brother said angrily.

The guard was then crying "And smack you with my big godly chock. Now excuse me as I blow this guy's brains ou- Oh dear god!" That's when a gunshot could be heard on the other line and an insane laugh coming from the other end

It was coming from the brother. When he was calming down he said "Oh man, the guys fucking face. That's shits priceless."

That's when he hung up and Gayle quickly tried to call me. It was several seconds until I answered. I was sitting in my chair, surfing through Netflix as she was calling.

"Yes?" I asked

"Dust, get your ass up to the board room this instant." Gayle said angrily.

"Now you see," I wanted to see how far I can get away with not going to help her "I would do that but I was told by my boss, by the way she's a total bitch, to stay down here and not come up until the meeting is over. I was even bribed."

"Dust, you better get up here-"

"Can't. I just found Adventure Time on Netflix." I then put the volume up and played an episode. The theme song was loud enough to reach the phone and for Gayle to hear. After a few seconds and I heard her hang up, I put my hands behind my head and said to myself "Job well done."

Now on the other line Gayle hanged up angrily and quickly dialed a different number and yelled "Walter!"

…

The white suit brother was getting closer and closer to my room/basement. He passed by some guards and quickly sliced them to pieces. When they collapsed his phone ranged. He answered and said "Yes?"

"Sup bro, how your side doing?"

"Just killed a few guards."

"Really, you too? What's your kill count? Never mind, I'm winning." Reason why is that he just killed a hallway of guards and was sitting on their corpses while twiddling with a hand.

"The odd part was that they were guarding a basement. There has to be something good if they were guarding it."

"Alright, you check that out. I'm gona go skull fuck that head bitch. On second thought, skull fucking for all. Come here you ghoul."

There was then the sound of a ghoul grunting and the phone then hanged up. The white brother put his phone away and said "Well it's true. You can pick your friends but you can't pick your family."

He then looked down at the stairway and walked down. Sadly not knowing of his demise.

…

Meanwhile the other brother was marching through the hallway with the little army he had from the school bus. He started to hum a song that had swears from four different languages. It was then that the front row of his army was then sliced into pieces.

He turned and mumbled "What the fuck?"

He heard footsteps and out from the shadows came Walter. He had his gloves and thin wires at his fingertips. He stayed polite and said "Hello, I am Walter Anderson. I am the son of Mars and the legacy of Horus. I am the butler to my madam's organization against Order. I clean up the estate and take out the trash." He flashed a small devil smile as he finished it off.

The brother twirled his finger and said "Now aren't you the detention of classy. Too bad you pussy wires can't cut through this," he snapped his fingers and the men then placed shields in front of themselves "Now how thick is it you ask Albert, Well let's just say its half as thick as my dick. So you'll need an antitank rifle to even pierce it and I don't see a piece on your wrinkly ass."

Walter smiled and said "Oh Miss. Florin." Tina was behind the board room doors and had an antitank rifle on the ground, amid and ready to fire.

Before she shot she mumbled "Bitches love cannons."

She pulled the trigger and a small rocket shot out of the giant gun and pierced through the middle line of the army. It was a few seconds until the dark brother said "Oh gods that's an antitank rifle!"

The hole in the army was big enough for Walter to run and cut through all the soldiers. It was a matter of seconds until the army was reduced to nothing but limbs and armor.

The brother was about to run for it until Trina tackled into him and put him in a hold. He started struggling and mumbling something about her being a bitch and to get off of him and it's supposed to be the other way around.

Walter walked up to her and asked "Where did you learn that hold?"

She looked up and smiled "My boyfriend taught me this before he went missing."

He nodded and that's when the brother started to calm down and said "Gee wilikers sir. I'm sorry my brother, Weevils and I broke into your home and I promise that I will never do it again."

Walter stepped on his hand and the brother yelled "Geez can't you take a joke?"

He looked down at him and said "Everything you say pisses me off."

The bother smiled and got out of Trina's hold. He did a back flip and was behind another army. It was all the mortal guards, turned into ghouls. The brother laughed and said "Sorry but gota run cause you got a picnic with your old guards. Too bad all they brought only their rotting flesh, still better than potato salad if you ask me."

He then ran at high speed and passed Walter and Trina. Walter caught him by the arm with the wires and said "I got your arm."

The brother just keeps running as his arms gets ripped off he said "Then stick it up your ass!" He laughed in an insane tone.

It was seconds until he was inside the board room but stopped dead in his tracks. All the funders, including Set, Hermes and Gayle had guns pointed at the bother. He plainly said "Well that's not fair."

Gayle ignored him and fired the first shot. The other fallowed and soon the brother was on his knees, not dead but close. It was enough time for Walter to walk back in and looked down at the brother.

Gayle joined him and asked "Who are you and why are you here?"

He snarled and said "What happened to my ghouls?"

Gayle motioned towards the hallway. Trina was in a little blood lust. She smashed in most of the ghouls heads in. Her eyes turned from emerald green to crimson red. She finally released the beast for a short period of time.

The brother chuckled and said "At least I'm gona die with a raging boner."

Gayle stepped on his good hand and said "I repeat, who sent you and why?"

He looked up and smiled. He got up and Gayle stepped back "If I tell you he'll just kill me if you won't." He snapped his fingers and he burst into blue flames and continued "Now I'm on fucking fire, so it's fair game! I'm Anthony, son of Order. Me and my half-brother were sent here to kill you guys off. He thought it would be a good learning experience for my brother. See, he's a mortal with extreme power."

An evil smile creped over his face and continued "We know you got someone that surpasses his power. We came to kill you before you unleash it. But now I don't give a fuck," his eyes rolled behind his head. It terrified Gayle, but she hid the emotion.

The brother was almost ash as he continued in a deep dark voice "_Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal." _

His body then turned to a mix of blue and white ash. Gayle knees were trembling. It was years since she heard those words. She was terrified but she hid the emotion from everyone and said "Where's the other brother?"

…

Now I was sitting in my chair watching Adventure Time and that's when it was destroyed and so was the wall behind it. Out came the brother, his suit was still clean from rubble and blood.

I just sat there and said "That was. A 78" plasma screen TV." I toke in a breath in angrily and calmly said "So how may I help you?"

He just stood there and said "You are Dust. The one that walks on oceans of blood. The one that could bring Order to his knees. Blood and ash bringer-"

Wow, done like five missions and I already have a title. Though I was getting annoyed and so I said "God's work the shaft."

He stops and stares at me and said "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry but I like to talk dirty when someone is sucking my dick," I said in an annoyed tone. "I mean really, it sounds like a son trying to impress his drunken father."

That's when he ran towards me in high speeds. He had a knife made of imperil gold pointed to my throat as I had Ivory pointed to his forehead. I look down at him and said "Now be a sport and get daddy another beer."

He didn't like my response. He tried slash at me but I simply just kicked him away. He landed on his feet and pulled out a small revolver from his suit pocket. He started to shot at me and I had to give it to him. Some of the bullets did manage to hit me. I tried shooting Ivory and Wolf Bite at him but he just dodged them like how I normally do.

It went on for a few minutes until he said something that really hurt my head. "Face it," he said as dodging another shower of bullets "I have been trained to kill the gods and one of the most powerful demigod. Compared to you I am a god."

I stopped dodging and just stood there. My hat was shot off and my glasses were one the floor so he could see my face, if it wasn't covered with my oily hair. The statement he said hurt my head. He's comparing himself, a full blooded mortal, to a demigod that can rain destruction and possibly defeat many gods before they 'put me down'.

All I was able to say was "Really?"

He responded "Really."

And sadly it kept going "Really?"

"Really."

"Really?!" I raised my head up to reveal my face and now insane eyes. I placed my hands in a rectangle shape with both of my pinkies and ring finger not pointed out and said "Restraint level 1."

"Level what?" That was all he could say. You see, what I did was that I let the beast and the darkness every child of death has. Imagine the killer instinct and power of an animal combined with the limit less power, control and corruption of the shadows 'n' death.

I don't know how to describe how I looked when I did that cause I don't have mirrors in my room. All I know is that I had three black wolf heads coming out of me and their eyes, and probably mine, were a mix of dark black and crimson red.

Now, what happened next was that one of the wolf head extended and bit off the brother's leg. Blood was rushing everywhere as the wolf head now had a severed leg in its mouth. The brother started to scramble away mumbling "Got to get to the stairs, if I can only get to the stairs."

I started to get closer as he attempted to get up the first step. Too bad for him there are over fifty steps you have to take to get back into the first floor of the mansion. When he was on the second step I made my presence known by saying "You know how people say TV makes you violent? Well I don't have my TV and its making me pretty fucking violent."

He turned and had terror in his eyes, like a child first seeing the boogie man. He said in a trembling and scared voice "I, you," his voice cracked "What the fuck?!"

I put on a devil smile that can make anyone piss their pants and said in a demonic voice "What's wrong god? Just grow your leg back," as I said that the wolf head bit deeper into the leg and it tiered into shreds. He was still terrified as I continued "Summon your demons, fight me, hit me. Give me a hug."

He was still terrified as he said "R-really?"

My smiled depended as I leaped at him with all three wolf heads, hungry for dinner. The last thing the brother did was screaming in terror as I… Well I don't want to say. You too might get nightmares.

…

Meanwhile in the board room Gayle tried to call me. My phone answered automatically and all she and the other funders heard was the brother screaming in terror and me talking in demonic tongue. Kind of like how the hellhound in the campus spoke in.

Gayle stood there in silence. The silence broke when Set asked "Who is that?"

Gayle smiled. This was a good opportunity to do this get all the funding she needed. She started the sentence in a calm voice but quickly switch to a sly voice "Oh, that's Dust. This is what happens when he has to 'entertain' himself. Now what was our problem again?"

Hermes and Set were sitting uneasy as two of the mortal men started to say "Problem? What Problem?"

"Shut up and take our money."

_Three hours later._

Trina and I were called into Gayle's office. It was one of the only rooms not covered in blood or corpses. I was the last one in cause I was patching up my hat and cleaning my glasses. Walter was standing next to Gayle and Trina siting in one of the chairs. The room was silent so I said "So, how was your end of the stick?"

Gayle's left eye twitched and said "Trina had a little blood bath and doesn't really remember it."

Trina nodded her head and I just say "Aww, I missed it."

Gayle ignored me and continued "Walter killed a good number of brothers soldiers."

I gave Walter a devil smile and a thumb up. He nodded and Gayle continued "We also have gotten an almost unlimited funding from our mortal sponsors and literally an unlimited supply of weapons, ambrosia and nectar for our demigods."

I nodded and said "You're welcome." Gayle's eye twitched again. It stopped as she said "That reminds me. I have something to ask and tell you."

I stood still waiting for either a question or answer. It was a few seconds until she said "What do you know about demonic language and the hellhounds?"

I toke of my devil smile and switched to a more serious expression "I know well enough of how to speak, read and understand it and I know the hellhounds are creatures of canines that are from the underworld and are souls from human's companions that Thantonos didn't want to take. Legend to mortals say if you see it three times you will die the moments after the third one. Actual knowledge is that their passive to demigods unless provoked."

Gayle nodded and said "Now I want to know… who are you exactly and how did you turn into that… beast, know about the hellhounds and if you know this demonic sentence; _Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal?"_

I didn't move an inch and said "You don't need to know who or what I am yet. For what you call a beast, that to will be explain in due time. I know the hellhounds for other reasons I will not tell you and as for the sentence; _I shall walk the Earth and my hunger will know no bounds_."

Gayle nodded and I saw the trust she had for me leaving. I quickly added "Just know that I am on your side. I want to end Order as well."

It didn't do much but it kept my trust steady. She then said "As for other matters the two that came were the Brothers of Order. The one Walter and Miss. Florin killed was Anthony Banister. His brother was a full blood mortal named Jerome Banister. They were half-brother, one with extreme, untapped power but childish antics while the other was more mature and had limitless power under his disposal."

"They were sent here to kill us off. Ended the organization before we could get somewhere they can't touch us. True they did crimple us but not for long. In two days' time one of our other high power demigod will be back with new mortal recruits and a few demigod ones as well. His name Jeffery and is our greatest swords master. I don't want you, Dust to be scaring them."

I smiled and nodded. I had my fingers crossed behind my back and said "I promise."

She nodded and said "You're dismissed."

Trina and I walked out of the office and back into the blood drenched hallway. I had to say, Gayle was being pretty professional. I walked down the stairs, away from Trina and head my way back to my room. I did lose my TV but I did get a new head ornament.


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry it toke a while to upload this. The late uploading may keep happening for a while until my internet is fixed.**

* * *

Day 4

August 18, 2014

For the next two days I was in my room asleep. When I mean asleep I mean I am out cold, for two days. Only reason why was that I was in a middle of another dream and if you know demigods our dreams are always right.

I was with Carlos, Trina, Gayle, Kevin and the other me. We were running in a dark tunnel. We just kept running until I heard the dreaded saying; _Melkurian abatha duroc minus mill kabal._

I stood dead in my tracks and watched as the others kept running. I just stood there, starting to be engulfed in nothing but darkness. My breathing started to go short and my vision was gone. When I had my vision back, I was on the ground. I was close to near death. I couldn't move my body for it was in pain.

I just laid there until a big shadowy figure walked towards me. When it was close enough, I saw who I was. I saw myself. The real me, the one who dowel guns, not the one with the scythe.

He walked towards me and every step he toke the world around me was turning black. When he was a foot away from me, I lost my vision and I stopped breathing.

I almost jumped out of my chair when I woke up. My eyes were wide open and I was gasping for air. I calmed down after a few minutes and said "Oh my god… its orientation day."

I remembered the newbies would be here. I jumped out of my chair and ran up the stairs; I really wanted to freak out the mortals. I was almost to the briefing room when I was stopped by Walter in the long hallway.

He was standing in my way and said "Sir Dust, you said you would not scare the new recruits."

I smiled at him and said "Yes, I did but I had my fingers crossed." I then jumped over him and quickly ran to the door.

He ran after and as an attempt to lose him I tipped all the paintings in the hallway. Walter's job is to do butler things so adjusting the paintings is one of them.

It worked but he ran under me and covered the end of the hallway with his wires. I stopped; I was a bit hyper from the little chase so I said "Fuck the police."

I then dived into the shadows and shadow traveled into the briefing room. I stayed in the shadows and saw Gayle talking to all the new recruits with Trina. There was a man in front of them.

He had short black hair that was long enough to be tied into a small ponytail. He had a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He had thick dark jeans and standard combat boots. His face had a few scars and what made me feel like I knew him from somewhere; he had a Katana that I know I've seen somewhere before and a standard pistol.

Gayle was using the mist so she could say to the mortals "As you know this organization handles from the fallowing; Werewolves, Vampires, demands and other religious monstrosities."

To the demigods it was "As you know the organization handles monsters from Greek, Roman, Norse and Egyptian mythology, in clouding any other demigods/mortals under the rule of Order."

The mortals laughed at Gayle's little speech but the demigods kept a straight face. It was a matter of seconds until a mortal with a thick French accent asked "Do you really think that we would believe that bull-"

I decided to step in because for one; to shut them up, and two; I wanted to scare them. I stepped out of the shadows so only my arms, legs and head would pop out of the shadows and said "Hay kids, want to see a dead body?!"

It scared the hell out of the mortals. They kept screaming for a few minutes until Gayle yelled "Stop screaming!"

When they finally calmed down I asked "Wait, are these guys French?" They had the accent for it and some with mustaches were able to pass off as the stereotypic French stashes.

Gayle nodded her head and said "They were the only ones willing to take the job."

"We are really scrapping the bottom of the barrel here." I told her with honesty in voice.

The doors then opened to reveal Walter. He didn't show any signs of being mad. He walked to Gayle and said "Madam, I apologize. I tried to stop him but he said," he then looked over to the group and said "excuse my French."

"Some taken." Joked the guy with the Katana.

Walter continued "'Fuck the police', he then continued to head here and tip every painting in the corroder."

I started to laugh manically at the small memory that only happened minutes ago. My laugh was able to annoy Gayle enough to say "Now I'm going to get a headache going down that hallway."

"Speaking of headaches," Walter then toke out a letter "This letter came from Mr. Sullivan."

Gayle's eyes then flared with anger "Arnold Sullivan. What does that religious mother-"

I stepped in and said "Alright, now that's enough." I then toke the letter from Walter and ripped it open. It said that he wanted to talk to her at the natural museum of art in Italy. I repeated what the letter said to Gayle and she nodded.

She then dismissed the recruits but told the Katana guy stay behind. He stayed behind and asked sarcastically "What is it Miss. Boss?"

She shot him a stone cold look and said "Just because you were with us in the battle, that doesn't make us friends."

He raised his hands up in defense and said "Alright, calm down."

I started to snicker and quickly stopped when Gayle continued "Dust and Miss. Florin, you and Walter will accompany me. Jeffery you will stay here and keep an eye on the place."

I almost blurted out a laugh. She said his name was unknown but there she goes, mentioning his name to someone she hardly trusted. I held in my laughter and said "So we leave now or morning?"

She then made her way towards to the doors and said "We leave tomorrow," She was almost through the doors before she stopped "And Dust, please don't do anything retarded."

I gave a devil smile as a response. Her left eye began to twitch as she left. Trina soon fallowed and so did Walter. The only ones left were me and the little samurai.

I was about to shadow travel back to my room when he asked "So, how did you join the organization?"

I kept a mono toned expression and said "I was more forced than joining on my free will."

He raised an eyebrow as a response. I ignored him and entered the shadows. I shadow traveled by to my room and the last thing I heard him was something on the lines of yelling at me to come back and not act like a pissed preteen.

If only they knew my actual age. I think the outfit makes me look like a guy in his late twenties.

13 hours later

We made it to the museum in record time, and by record time I mean the time it takes Trina to find where our missions are. Really, every time we go to a mission we are always make it when its dusk or midnight. She has horrible navigation skills.

But really, Walter and Gayle were waiting on the second floor of the museum, Trina was to guide pedestrians away from the floor and I was to wait near the stairs and wait to see if there's trouble. But you should know by now I wouldn't listen to an order.

I stayed in the shadows a few feet away from Gayle. I wanted to know what they were going to discuss. Though curiosity wasn't the only reason I wanted to hear on this. I need to know what I missed in two years and find any leads on Carlos or where they were hiding this universe me.

It was several minutes until an old man in a white suit that could rivals Jerome Banister's, but he had one of those priest callers and had a glass wine cup filled with water, no doubt its _holy_ water. Next to him was a beefier version of Walter. I mean really, they almost looked like. But the other had a white uniform and he had scares on his face and had white gloves to cover his beefy hands.

Gayle greeted him and said in a fake sweet voice "Arnold Sullivan, it's been far too long."

"Yes," he said with an Italian accent "You're not the little girl that I use to discuss business about your failing organization."

"Well we can't all have enough money to pay for finances." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"And we all can't get funders from your _gods_!" He said in a mix of anger and annoyance.

I decided this would be a great time as any to come out and possibly give the old man a heart attack. I slowly stepped out of the shadows and said "Honestly, if you're going to have a dick fight against a woman you seriously have the worst handicap you could get. But like she said we can't all get the money your _church_ makes and to be able to afford a personal jet with a ten year old child in it. Which was paid how? Ah yes, by your kind donators to spread the word of god… all over his back."

That pissed him off really fast. He broke his glass cup and quietly yelled "McArlem!"

I looked past the old man and say the silhouette of Kevin. He when he was in hearing rang, for normal humans; he started to say "Let the lord praise me for I found the bloody heathen."

I quickly pulled out Wolf Bite and Ivory and said sarcastically "You brought me a present?"

I toke a few steps forward as Kevin drew both of his swords and said "Prepare yourself, for I will send you back to hell and lock you up for another eternity."

We were then both in battle stances. Ivory was aimed for his heart while Wolf Bite was positioned in a way where I could easily pistol whip him. As for Kevin, he had one sword in a defense position and the other in offence position.

We waited for one of us to attack, but neither of us made the first move. We just stood there until Gayle said "Dust, leave now. As for you Mr. McArlem; please do leave as well. We came in a matter of business, not to see two idiots fight to the death."

I lowered Wolf Bite and Ivory slowly. Kevin did the same. When we finished Kevin thought it would be a good idea to through a joke at me and said "Alright, I'll kill you later ya dirty devil."

I grinned as I was leaving and waved back at him saying "See you later you religious sociopath."

I walked down the stairs. I was then noticed by Trina. She was disguised in an Italian security uniform; it was like any normal police offers uniform, only the top half was yellow while the other was a dark shade of blue. She was leaning against the wall with a board expression but it quickly changed when she saw me. She raised an eyebrow at me and asked "What happened?"

I leaned against the wall with her and said "Me and the crazed Christian were going to kill each other but were stopped by Miss. Stick-in-the-mud."

Trina sighed and said "Why do you have to kill people when they're in your line of sight?"

I grinned and joked "Now, you should know by now that I don't just kill things that are just in eye sight." I was referring to the times where I was able to kill some monsters without using my eyes.

She rolled her eyes and said "You know, you really so remind me of someone."

My eyes widen in surprised. Good thing they were covered by my glasses. I kept my cool and said "Really? There's someone that's as much of a jack ass as I am?"

She ignored the sarcasm in my voice and continued "Yes, though he was a really quiet compared to you. He was a great guy; he always did what he could to help his friends and teammates."

I laughed a bit in my head. The other me was a lot more quiet and did do stupid things for others. That was his fatal flaw, that and the Beast. I could relate but the Beast he had was more powerful than mine, but he never truly embraced the power of Hades, like I have.

I bit my bottom lip and said "What happened to him?" I had to act like a normal person in this situation, so I had to ask the obvious question.

She stayed silent until I felt my phone vibrating. It was call from Gayle. "Yes?" I asked sarcastically.

"You and Miss. Florin may leave now. I don't need any more security here. That and I don't trust our swordsman alone in HQ by himself with newbies."

I nodded and said "We'll be off."

I hanged up and started to walk towards the exit. I heard Trina yelling at me and asking where I was going. I stopped at the exit and kept my back turned to her and said "We're not need anymore. She said to head back to HQ."

I was then pushed out of the way by Trina. She was smiling and said "Come on then." I ignored the burst of energy and fallowed her out.

…

It was several hours later when Gayle and Walter returned. I was in my room when I was called to Gayle's office. I shadow traveled in and was greeted by only Walter. He was the only one in the room.

I put my hands in my trench coat pockets and said "So, what do ya need Walter?"

He kept his stale expression and asked "Did you know you have vacation days?"

My eyes widen in surprised. I never knew Gayle would even let anyone take a vacation. She's always uptight about this stuff, so the only thing I was able to say was "I have vacation days?!"

He nodded and said "Yes."

That's when something clicked in my head. I thought of a loop hole to this and asked "Wait, you mean I could leave whenever I want, and not get yelled at over the phone? Cause that happens _a lot_." And I mean a lot. Whenever there's training, I always shadow travel out of HQ and try to get clues on where Carlos is and Order's HQ.

He nodded and said "You can go anywhere you like," He then waged his finger at me and said "Except Brazil. You are not allowed there."

I grinned and did a little bow of false gratitude and quickly said "Taking the bitch and the swordsman."

…

It was another several hours until Me, Trina and Jeffery made it to a five star hotel in Brazil. Only reason why I toke Trina and Jeffery was because Trina threw a temper tantrum and Jeffery snuck on the plane.

We were all dressed for the occasion. I just wore my normal clothing, minus my trench coat and glasses. Trina was in here old standard street clothes that consisted of a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Jeffery on the other hand a suit as well, but it was a lot lighter than mine.

When we were three blocks away from the hotel I could see the statue of Jesus off in the distance. I noticed other people looking in that direction and a joke came to mind. I told the others to go ahead with out. When they were a block away I cleared my throat and yelled in my best red neck impression "Jesus wants a huuuug!"

That's when I walked casually to the hotel, ignoring all the shouts and insults I was getting in English, Spanish and the occasional Latin. When I made it in I ignored everyone and head for the front desk. I then quickly checked the guy behind said desk. To any mortal he was a human, but through the mist he was a monster.

He was a Tin man. Literally a man made of tin. His 'spices' are mostly used as slaves for Egyptian demigods but use to be slaves for magicians as well. Now when they're by themselves, they would normally be working at anywhere with high standards.

I grinned and said "I'd like the penthouse suite and a standard room."

He just gave me the standard room key and said in a robotic voice "The penthouse suite is reserved."

I kept my plane expression and said "Do you really think I would believe that." I then flashed my Ivory at him. It was in my suit pocket and all I showed him was the holster.

If he could sweat he would be doing so. He then handed me the keys and said "Please enjoy your stay."

I nodded and handed the other keys to Jeffrey and said "Here's your room key. And before you ask; yes, I am staying the penthouse."

He was about to argue until I said "So you really want our boss to know you snuck your way here?"

He shot me a look before grabbing his luggage and keys. When he was gone Trina pulled me away to her luggage and asked "How come I have to share a room with you?"

I kept a plane expression and said "Cause believe it or not, if were attacked we could be able to make it to the little samurais' room and make an easy escape."

I did mean it. I wasn't planning on doing anything you perverts. She rolled her eyes and said "I suppose you have a point."

I grabbed my little bag and said "Let's just get to the room."

She grabbed her three backpacks and said "Right behind you."

I then led the way to our room. I was really hoping nothing bad would happen on this vacation. Too bad I was dead wrong.

…

It was almost midnight in Brazil but in the U.K. it was almost 3 a.m. and Gayle was in her office watching the news with Walter standing by her side.

She was surfing through news channels when something caught her eye. It was a broad cast coming from Brazil. In the back ground stood the hotel I was staying at. The news man was saying something in Spanish, which was one of the languages Gayle never learned.

She turned on the subtitles and her eyes widen after every word. The man was saying "_Gun shots were heard coming from the pent house suit just several minutes ago. Police have looked and saw a young American women and possible a man. Police have not yet known of his description for it seems the shadows in the room were hiding his face and clothing."_

After what the man said Gayle started to dial my number and saying "Why the hell did he have to go."

I was standing away from the windows while Trina was trying to look out the windows without being seen. That was when my cellphone went off. I answered and got an ear full of Gayle.

When I got her to calm down I said "First off, it wasn't my fault."

"Bullshit!" I could hear her hands hitting her desk as she said that.

I wined like a little girl, as a joke "But I was."

I heard her sigh in frustration and asked "Alright what happened?"

I smiled and tried to make it sound as ridiculous as I can "First I was chilling in my room like a boller," I was just sitting on the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table. Trina was taking a shower when this all happened.

"Then these shmucks barged into my room," I playfully pointed to the five corpses in the corner. What happened was that five human S.W.A.T. guys kicked down my door.

"One of them yelled 'Get down on your knees!' and I responded with 'I wasn't your mother last night!' and they toke except to that." They did say that and I did say that insult. They then tried to kill me by continually shooting me. Two flaws to their plans; first they were mortal bullets so they would hurt so much to me and second I could heal/regenerate.

"But you know how that song and dance goes," Basically I healed the wounds when they ran out of bullets and returned the favor. I shot them all down with Wolf Bite.

"And I killed all but one of them," I said with a smile.

"What happened to the last?" I could have sworn I heard a hint of curiosity from Gayle's voice.

I looked back to the funny moment. The last guy committed suicide by shooting himself with his back up pistol. I held back a laugh and said "Pussed out like a bitch! Silver lining to all this; I can cancel my room service."

And yes. I did spend the next five minutes after the conversation to eat the bodies. I'll spare you the details on how I ate them but only reason why I did so was because it turned out Thantonus was captured a few days ago by Order. So my old man in this universe has to capture the souls himself. I decided to take their souls and now there was just meat sacks left on the ground. I left down my mental barrier that held the Beast. It ate them and I was able to get control when it finished.

When I was back I toke an apple from the fridge and toke a bite and started to speak to Gayle again, just to give the illusion that I still had some human meat in my mouth.

"So… you've been like quite for like five minutes… Oh I know why you're angry. It's because I went to Brazil isn't it?"

She then angrily said "Dust, but Florin on the phone."

I swallowed down the apple and said "You wana talk to- Alright."

I handed Trina the phone and said "If you need me I'll be going for a walk."

I was at the door when I heard Gayle yelling through the phone. I smiled and pulled out Wolf Bite and Ivory before leaving. I walked down the hallway and there were 20 mortal S.W.A.T. guys with SMG's. I smiled as they let me go halfway and said "Hay guys, how's your health plan?"

That's when I heard one guy from behind yelling and preparing to shot me. I grinned and before I started to shoot all of them "Apparently it's great!"

I killed half of them by only using four bullets from each of my guns. When the dumb half was getting killed the smart half ran for the elevator. I saw this and casually walked towards them. One of them was pushing one of the buttons over and over, probably thinking it would make it go faster.

I stopped when the door was starting to close and aimed Ivory. I then pulled the trigger, watching the pullet pierce through the air. It was able to get stuck between the doors and keeping it from closing.

I smiled evilly as they were trying to get the bullet out. When I was at the door they were screaming their heads off. What confused me was why they didn't use their back up pistols. I ignored the thought and pulled the door open. The bullet then fell to the ground and I launched at them, taking down the mental barrier again.

When I was able to get control again I was in the elevator with limbs everywhere and blood painted the walls, floor and ceiling. I walked out of the elevator and was then greeted by more of the pests. I smiled and tried something new for once. I pulled my guns out and made it look like I was going to shot but then flipped it in my hand and I was now holding it the other way around.

I smiled and charged at them. I dodged the shower of bullets and started to pistol whip them. I hit them in their temples hard enough to kill. I toke down all of them except for eight. They were about to leave until I summoned the shadows. The shadows then wrapped around my arms and I used them to push them out. The launch was strong enough to launch them outside and got them impaled by the top of eight flagpoles outside.

When I walked out and saw hundreds of reports and news crews. There were tons of flashes coming from cameras and a lot more S.W.A.T. team starting to surround me. Lucky for me I still had my hat and glasses.

I then heard clapping and saw a man in a suit a conman would normally wear. He looked to be Latino and had a cigarette. He smiled and said in a Spanish accent "If I knew you would make such an entrance I would have ordered some Union Jacks."

I smiled and said "Wait, did you do all this for me? Who are you?"

"I'm known by a lot of names but I'm mostly known as the Dandy Man and I may have told the policea that I would give them immortality to either exterminate or capture you."

I continued to smile and asked "And they fucking bought that?"

"Like Americans buying burgers." He said with a little bow.

I laughed and said "You cheeky dick-waffle," when I got my breath back I said "So, why did Order sent you and what exactly are you?"

He smiled and pulled out a deck of cards and said "I want to play a game with you Vampiro."

Wow, the rumors are getting crazy. Then again Nico did say I looked like an old school vampire. I raised an eyebrow and asked "So what are we talking here? Something like 52 pick up?"

He grinned and said "I was thinking smoothing like 52 cutter!"

He then sends the deck flying towards me. The cards separated and looked a lot sharper up close. I dodged them but he kept throwing a deck after another. It was like he was from the X-Men.

After the fifth deck I pulled out Ivory and aimed for him. But it was useless, he kept dodging them and I ended up shooting other S.W.A.T. guys… on accident of course.

I started to get closer to him and when I was a yard away from him I pistol wiped him with Wolf Bite. I hit him but he burst into cards. I swore and said to myself "So, he can make card clones?"

I then heard the sound of a deck of cards being cut. I looked around me and saw cards swirling around me. They were getting closer. I was trapped and the only words I could say were "Oh boy!"

I jumped of the circle quickly and the cards exploded. I was midair when they combusted so I was launched. I landed on the side of the building. I thought I was going to fall but when I opened my eyes I saw that I was crouching.

I looked at my feet and saw that a black aura coming from my combat boots. They were keeping me from falling. I looked around and saw that I was standing on the side of a building next to the hotel. I silently thanked my father and yelled into the crowed "Hay Dandy Dick! You missed me!"

…

Meanwhile a good mile away, there was a brown tent. Inside were some Weevils, enemy demigods and a few mortal officers. The Weevils were eating while the demigods were talking to the mortal police officers.

The chief of the officers said "Do you really think he could handle himself out there?"

One of the demigods nodded and said "Of course he can. And don't worry; you will get your immortality."

The chief nodded and that's when one of his guys walked in with a gas mask. He pulled out a gun and shot the chief and finished of the rest of the mortal cops. The demigods and Weevils acted quickly to stop him but were not quick enough. He then pulled out a katana and decapitated the demigods and sliced up the Weevils.

While outside Trina was taking care of all the mortal cops, monsters and demigods. When she finished she saw Jeffery walking out of the brown tent humming a French song, having a gas mask in one hand and his Kanata halfway in the sheath. When he was ten feet away from it he fully sheathed the blade and the tent exploded behind him.

Trina would have stood there all day, trying to figure out how he did that. But he snapped her out of the little trance and said "You might wanna help Dust."

Trina nodded and ran towards the scene of battle.

…

I then ran up the side of the building, hoping the little taunt would make him fallow me. And of course with my luck it didn't go as plan. He launched another deck at me. I tried to dodge it but it's kind of hard to leap to the side on the side of a building. I ended up getting cut and almost lost an arm.

I was able to lose him when I got to the top of the building. I healed the wound and started to talk to myself "Guy has magic cards and magic hands. How am I supposed to kill him?"

That's when I heard footsteps. I turned and saw that the Dandy Man just got here and asked "Tell me, are you a married man?"

"I believe that's your shtick." I said in a Brooklyn accent, I tried to cover my arm in my trench coat.

"Do you have any last words before I break you Vampiro?"

"Just a few," I then saw Trina climbing up the building and got an idea. I opened my trench coat and pulled out Wolf Bite and Ivory and yelled "Hit me with your best shot!"

He then tried to through a card at me but it ended up with a hole in it. Trina tried to shoot him but got the card instead. She tried to make it look like she planed it and started to shot at the Dandy Man with a SMG she loot from a soldier.

He sees this and uses the cards as shields. I waited for him to us up all his cards. When he only had twelve left he launched one at Trina. It pierced through the gun but she was able to drop it and not get cut.

I toke this opportunity and launched at him. He threw ten of the cards and they did pierce through me. I smiled and I had Wolf Bite and Ivory in the same position I had my hands last time with Jerome Banister. That's when my body started to get an aura. It was a mix of crimson red and dark black. It was from me mixing the darkness with the Beast and I was healing myself.

I then said in a demonic voice "Too bad, you activated my trap card."

I did the same thing I did with Jerome but I had the darkness over power the Beast. So I was mostly human. I looked at his face and saw the same look Jerome gave me. I smiled and said "Now show me your hand, Dandy Man!"

I launched at him. He then tried to jab me with his last card. I did the same with my right hand. It pierced through the card and his arm. Blood was rushing everywhere as he fell to the ground.

When he was down I transformed back and picked him up the neck. I used some of my power to keep him alive and asked him "Tell me. Who are you and what's was your motive?"

I saw terror in his eyes but he wasn't paralyzed by it. He was able to say "Like I said, I'm known as the Dandy Man."

"But what _are _you?" I asked more angrily.

He smiled and asked "Do you know the Philosophical Creations Myth the humans came up with?

I nodded. The P.C.M. was an ancient myth, to humans anyway, that told of how things were created. It was Greek but I barley understood it.

He smiled and continued "I see you are not fully aware of it. Many things were created when Order and Khoas started to make the world again. They created the basic things that would soon make the earth and everything that lived in it. Too bad they didn't count for anyone that could control them. The controllers of these things were not all gods. They were demigods, monster and humans. Most of them are dead except for a few. Doom, Discord, Dreams, Fear, Pride, Battle, Craft, Strife, Vengeance, Intemperance and Lies. You already killed Battle and Pride. They were the brothers that were sent off to kill you. I am Craft, hence why I control cards."

"That's Order's plan? To get these users and destroy the gods?"

He nodded "That's half right. He already has most of the users. He needs to get rid of the others and kills anything else that can defeat him. He will then take down the rest of the Greek and Egyptian gods."

I then yelled at him "Where and what are the rest?!"

"The last ones are Doom, Discord, Dreams and Fear. Your little organization already has the first two. The other is being tortured by Order and his right hand man. The other is hidden."

I got closer to him "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because Oder would kill me even if I didn't tell you."

I then threw him off the building. He died before hitting the ground. I stayed away from the side and headed to some shadows. I when I was halfway towards the dark part of the building, Trina grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at her.

She was both pissed and confused. She narrowed me down and said "What the hell did you do and what was he talking about?"

I then switched to a mono toned voice and said "Nothing that concerns you."

"Yes it does." She started to jab me in the chest.

I ignored it and only answered the last part of her question with what the Dandy Man told me. She got annoyed and said "We better hurry and get to HQ."

We left the building without being noticed and found Jeffery with our stuff waiting at the airport. It was several hours until we made it back to HQ and were then yelled at by Gayle. Jeffery for sneaking on the plane, Trina for going to and I got yelled for going to Brazil.

When she calmed down I told her what the Dandy Man told me and she got worried. It was a few minutes until She said "If they have one that there torturing, it may be 'him' If they haven't killed him already."

I heard a sniffle and looked to my left. It was coming from Trina; she looked like she was almost ready to cry. I sighed and quickly changed the subject "But that also means Order has Strife, Vengeance, Intemperance and Lies."

Gayle nodded and said "Yes but right now we need to figure out anyone that has any confections to Doom, Discord and Dreams."

That's when everyone turned their heads to me, even Walter. I looked a bit confused and asked "Do I really look like I have connections?"

Gayle nodded and said "Not to Dreams but probably Discord."

I raised an eyebrow "How? If anything I would be connected to Doom."

Gayle nodded "It may seem like it but when do your little 'transformation' you change into a blood thirsty beast."

"Alright," I said tried of the conversation "but we still need to know if they have either Doom or Dreams. That and we need to look for Fear too."

"I may have an idea who it is." said Trina. She then shot Gayle a look and she caught on. I don't know who they're talking about but he must be important.

I ignored it and said "If were done then I'll be-"

That's when Gayle shot up from her chair and said "No, you have a lot of things to do to make up for almost giving us away to the media."

Damit, I thought she would forget that. I looked at her and said "Fine, what do I have to do?"

"You can't go on any missions for the week and just train until you sunk low enough into the earth and drown in the river Styx." She said angrily.

I nodded and left the room. I walked down to my room and thought of who would be the other users. If anything the other me must be a user too, but to what.


End file.
